icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Dershlit
Nora Dershlit is an obsessed and insane iCarly fan, with a crush on Freddie. She is the primary antagonist in the episodes iPsycho and iStill Psycho. She lives 15 minutes away from the iCarly crew destination, Webicon. Personality Nora is a strange and awkward girl who loves her pet chicken, Maurice. At the time of her 16th birthday party, she was alone due to her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit, going on a trip to Wyoming that was discounted (the price dropped from $300 to $290). It is implied that Nora is unpopular and a loner in her school, due to the fact that only a clown attended her birthday party before the iCarly trio came to visit her. Nora appears to be extremely socially awkward; she openly admitted to the iCarly gang when someone asked her to check something out that no one's ever asked her that before. Nora has some strange quirks, such as wearing a Richard Nixon mask while holding a fake axe. In her spare time, Nora seems to enjoy doing Mad Libs. Nora is fairly savvy with technology, such as how to work with sound mixers, as her father makes jingles for companies (it impressed Sam that her father made the jingle to the Fat Cakes commercial). Her family also owns a stereo system, which contains an 8-track and cassette player. Despite her meek demeanor, Nora is ruthless and psychotic. After experiencing popularity for the first time, she decided to keep the iCarly gang as her prisoners, not wanting to lose her "friends". When fighting Gibby, it's shown that Nora is not only a great fighter, she also possibly knows how to use swords. Nora is pretty deranged and murderous as she tried to kill Gibby during their fight. She also endured the many hits and swings that Gibby throws at her, and manages to actually somewhat hurt Gibby despite his kickboxing skills and bulky torso. Nora has a crush on Freddie; In iPsycho, she made him dance with her to a song played on an old "tasty" tape, and would only feed the iCarly gang (while they were locked in her basement) if she could kiss Freddie through the maxiglass of the studio. In iStill Psycho, she again tried to dance and kissed him for real this time, However, Freddie doesn't return it. She also possibly has a crush on the popular girl she kissed in iPsycho, as well as the cute boy she invited to her party. When iCarly trio call the police on Nora, she is sent to juvenile detention. While Carly sympathizes for her, Sam says that she'll make friends at prison, but Carly answers that the prison friends were not friends of quality. Appearances *IPsycho (first appearance) *IStart a Fanwar (mentioned only) *iDate Sam & Freddie (name seen) *IStill Psycho (last iCarly appearance) Trivia *Nora seems to be inspired by Annie Wilkes, a character from Stephen King's novel Misery, who was portrayed by Kathy Bates in the 1990 film version. Both characters are obsessed fans of the protagonist (Annie is obsessed with Paul Sheldon, the author of her favorite romantic novel series Misery, while Nora is obsessed with the iCarly cast) and never want to let go of them. *In her spare time, Nora seems to enjoy doing Mad Libs. *Nora refers the iCarly trio to the 'iCarlies'. *Brief controversy erupted shortly after the episode aired; in a short scene Nora appears to kiss the popular girl, (played by Daniella Monet), on the lips. Many people were concerned that same-sex kissing should not be depicted on a tween show. While it does appear that Nora is kissing the girl on the lips, she is actually kissing her on the cheek. *Nora appeared in an early draft of iStart a Fanwar. *Nora's name is briefly seen in the newspaper Gibby holds up in the iCarly skit in iDate Sam & Freddie. However, her last name is spelled with 2'' ''t's ("Parole Denied for Nora Dershlitt, Appeal Rejected"). *In iStill Psycho, Dan spelled her last name differently in his blogs as "Dershlit." . *Nora is the fifth girl to kiss Freddie, the first four are Valerie, Sam, Melanie and Carly in that order *Her hair is considerably darker in iStill Psycho than in iPsycho. In iPsycho, Nora's hair is light-brown-blonde but in iStill Psycho, it is a dark brown color. *She's very similar to Mandy Valdez. *Nora's behavior, including an inability to properly socialize with others, developing a murderous obsession with the iCarly gang, and experiencng mood swings indicates she has some kind of mental illness. **Nora's parents are also revealed to be mentally unstable in iStill Psycho, providing some insight into how she developed her condition. **According to Nora herself, she is a "disturbed, lonely sociopath". *Nora reappears in the Sam & Cat special #SuperPsycho where she escapes prison and kidnaps Dice (and later on Cat). Quotes *"No, we all rock, together!" *"No one sees the wizard!" *"I can't let my angels fly away!" *"This is so exciting, I swear I could just..." (about to vomit) *"I told you guys iCarly might come!" *"BEST NIGHT EVER!" *"I can't go back to being a lonely nub with only a chicken to talk to." *"Pretty decent Chinese food, right?" *"MadLibs are endless fun..." *"I think I am gotta boot" *"This is not how friends behave!" *"That's my chicken... yeah." *"Help me, Maurice!" *"Haha. Giggle." *"I didn't order anything with chicken in it out of respect for Maurice...(yelling to Maurice) IT'S PORK!" *"I started to vomit, but I swallowed it." *"Hello, peers!" *"Well, you already used choke 3 times, but okay!" (After Carly uses the verb choke while playing Mad Libs) *"Oh I will, I will get it." *"Oooo here's pickle!" *"Well, that can't happen because you're safely trapped in my dad's recording studio!" *"You know, my dad wrote the jingle." *"(Carly asks Nora for some hot mustard for her egg roll Nora walks over to her sound booth and opens a little window she sticks the hot mustard through along with her arm and Carly begins to thank her after the first syllable Carly begins to tug on her arm and while pulling on her arm her body and face are slammed against the maxiglass) "Release me!" (Nora releases her arm from Carly's grip and closes the window) " I gave you the hot mustard!" (Nora hits the glass) Category:Season 3 Category:Minor Females Category:Only Two Appearances Category:Teens Category:1994 births Category:Movie Villains Category:Season 4 Category:Villains Category:Females